Harry Potter and the Book of Thoth
by QueenSekhmet
Summary: The evil of Seth has risen again, and Lord Voldemort is taking full advantage. Harry Potter is the only remaining magical descendent of Osiris. In order to defeat evil once and for all, he and his companions must find and learn from the Book of Thoth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his universe belongs to JKR. Osiris and the rest belong to Egyptian mythology. The plot is mine, and some of the things I have added on to the wizarding world are mine. This disclaimer remains true for the rest of the fic.**

* * *

It was the summer after Harry Potter's fourth year. So far, it hadn't been going particularly well. It had begun with Harry mourning Cedric Diggory's death, and Lord Voldemort's revival. It had then continued with Harry being kept completely out of the loop concerning what was going on in the wizarding world, even by those that he called his friends. Finally, the Dursley's had been worse than ever, as if they had been drawn to Harry's suffering like a shark is drawn to blood. They were taking advantage of his vulnerability for all they could, but Harry let them. Sometimes chores would numb the pain for a little while.

All of these reasons contributed to Harry sitting on his small cot bed on his birthday, exhausted and sweaty from having worked in the garden all day, and livid that his friends had once again not told him anything worth knowing, not even in his birthday letters. Still wearing his glasses and with a frown marring his forehead, Harry fell into a fitful sleep whilst he was waiting to snatch a quick shower in between Dudley getting ready to go out, and Uncle Vernon getting home.

It seemed that the dream began the moment his eyes were closed. At least, Harry thought it was a dream, everything seemed too crisp, too vivid, and too _real_ to be a dream. He was startled out of his musings by a thud on the ground. In front of him had appeared a very strange looking man. He had pale green skin and eyes the colour of Harry's, black hair curled elegantly down to his broad shoulders, and he had a plaited beard. He was holding a flail in his left hand, and a crook in his right, and he had a tall crown upon his head. Harry immediately fell to his knees, sensing that whoever was in front of him was very important indeed.

The man bowed his head in acknowledgement of Harry's gesture, before placing the tip of the crook under Harry's chin, forcing him to rise. "Greetings, young one, on the fifteenth year of your birth." He said, except that he seemed to be talking, whispering and bellowing all at the same time. His voice also gave Harry a fairly painful headache. "I am Osiris, he who once lived on Earth and gave man civilisation before becoming the great God of the dead."

Harry widened his eyes in shock. He had heard that name before, when he was studying ancient mythology as part of a project at muggle primary school. "Y-you're real?" he stammered incredulously, forcing himself not to flinch at the curious stare Osiris then favoured him with.

"Indeed," replied the God-King, turning around and gesturing for Harry to follow him as he walked away, "As real as you are."

As the two walked, Harry's jaw dropped in astonishment as the empty desert landscape twisted and changed. Suddenly all around him people were standing, staring at something in the near distance. Trees towered over everyone, and a wide river stretched across the terrain as far as anyone could see. Harry's eyes followed the river and he gasped in shock. There, straddling the river was a giant red hippopotamus, facing down a beautiful man who must have been ten feet tall or more.

The scene froze, and Osiris began to speak. "This is the memory of my son Horus avenging my death. He is the man you see, and the hippopotamus he is facing is Seth, my brother, God of evil and suffering. My murderer."

Harry gasped and looked again at the scene, which was moving again. Horus had thrust a long harpoon through the mouth of Seth in the form of the hippopotamus, and blood was running onto the ground. Everyone around him was cheering, but Harry just felt a bit sick. He knew what it was like to face down such an adversary, since his own nemesis Lord Voldemort had killed not only his father, but his mother too. Harry doubted that Voldemort would be as easy to kill either.

Osiris gazed down upon the young man sadly before speaking. "Horus avenged my death, but it has been said that the evil of Seth would rise again and would once again have to be vanquished. We assumed that my son would once again be the Avenger. Unfortunately it is not to be so. This time the evil of Seth threatens not just the kingdom of Egypt, but the whole world. The world does not need an Avenger, it needs a Saviour. You are that saviour Harry Potter."

Harry had been listening to Osiris speak with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You mean..."

Osiris nodded; interrupting whatever it had been that Harry was going to say. "Yes, this time the evil of Seth has manifested itself in the form of Lord Voldemort. Luckily, he is not aware that he carries the malevolence of my brother. Unluckily, Seth's evil power has made him a great deal more powerful than he would otherwise have been."

As the surrounding scene twisted once more back to the deserted desert landscape, Harry sank to the floor, trying to take in what was happening to him. "Why must I be the saviour?" Harry asked plaintively, "what makes me so special?"

Osiris smiled gently. "You are my descendant Harry Potter, and as such it is your birthright to finally vanquish the evil of Seth. It has long been the case that my son's have had blue eyes, and my daughter's green. Even Horus had blue eyes. It was foretold that my first son to be born with my green eyes would be the one to finally and completely avenge me and save Egypt and the world. That is you, Harry."

Suddenly angry that his life was being set out for him before his eyes, Harry stood up and glared at the person who had turned his life upside down in a matter of minutes. "What if I refuse?" he demanded, eyes flashing with repressed fury.

The god of the dead shook his head at his forthright descendent. "You cannot refuse what is in your blood" he said simply, "however I have watched your suffering this summer, and believe I can offer you something that you very much want."

"I doubt that," Harry replied, though his anger had left him, leaving only a hint of despair at the futility of the situation. "Unless you can magically rewind everything that happened over last year with your god-like powers, there's nothing you can give me."

"Well in a way I can."

Harry looked up in shock. "What do you mean? You can put me back to the beginning of last year?"

"Oh no," Osiris chuckled, shaking his head briefly. "I can't do that, much more the realm of Heh or Heket. No, what I can do, is return Cedric Diggory to the mortal realm, in exactly the same condition as he was before he died. He will of course, lose his memory of the underworld."

Harry stared at his ancestor as if seeing him for the very first time. "You, you would do that? Is this some sort of bribe?"

"No, not a bribe." The deity replied, "I have a feeling that Cedric Diggory will be important to you in the fight to come. Not only that, but I am reluctant to allow another victim of my brother's evil to be taken before their time. Whether done at the behest of another or not, all true evil stems from Seth."

Harry nodded decisively. He knew that he would have agreed eventually, even if Osiris hadn't offered to return Cedric, simply because he couldn't bear the thought of a Voldemort with the power of a god killing everyone he cared about. "I agree to be the saviour." He said firmly, his hand shaking only a little. "What do I need to do?"

Osiris smiled.

* * *

When Harry woke up, having slept until around 3am on the morning of August 1st, he remembered his dream clearly. Sitting up so he could see the end of his bed more clearly, he smiled a grim smile. There was the golden phoenix that Osiris had said he would leave to take Harry to where he needed to go. Rummaging in the school trunk that he had managed to sneak upstairs at the beginning of summer, Harry changed quickly into his formal dress robes, as Osiris had advised that Dudley's hand-me-downs would not make a good impression. Grabbing his wand and crossing his fingers, Harry grasped the phoenix, and promptly disappeared in the manner of a portkey.

He was swiftly dumped unceremoniously onto a marble floor, somewhere that Harry did not recognise. Nor did he recognise the language that was being spoken, or the armour worn by the three men who had immediately gathered round and pointed spears at his neck. He was just wondering when his life would start flashing before his eyes, when an old, wizened man with a long beard reminiscent of Dumbledore's appeared and shouted something at the men with the spears. Harry assumed they were guards or soldiers of some sort, and not for the first time that minute, he wondered where the hell Osiris had sent him.

Interrupting his thoughts was the old man, who had stepped forward and was now standing in front of Harry, offering him his hand. Harry grasped it gratefully and stood up, noting his rescuers bald head and long flowing robes with a sun insignia at the shoulder.

"My name is Amenemhet." The old man said in halting English, answering the question on the tip of Harry's tongue. "Welcome to Egypt. I am the priest of Amon, the hidden one. You seek answers, I can give you them."

Harry was about to answer, when Amenemhet's eyes rolled back into his head, and he began chanting in a hoarse, monotonous voice. Harry shivered involuntarily, remembering Sybil Trelawney's prophecy of the resurrection of Voldemort. Sure enough, the old priest spoke a prophecy.

"_Osiris' secret passed to his last son,_

_When the saviour comes, the war has begun._

_The lightning bolt heralds the starting anew,_

_The warrior with eyes of an emerald hue._

_Hidden away in the Egyptian kingdom,_

_He must search for and find the God Thoth's book of wisdom._

_Then shall his power and his loyal nation,_

_Aid him in defeating Seth's reincarnation."_

The priest shuddered once, before slowing turning his gaze back to Harry, who was standing somewhat slack-jawed, despite what he had been told by Osiris. Not only was he slightly bothered by the prophecy, but the armed guards who had previously been threatening Harry were now on their knees in front of him, their spears laid at his feet. Harry had a feeling there was slightly more to this then his ancestor had let on.

Moments later and he was following Amenemhet through a series of corridors with ornate decorations on the walls, before they came to a stop in front of a dark wooden door. Looking around to check whether anyone else had followed them, other than the three guards from earlier, the priest opened the door and hurried them all inside.

Harry took the seat that was offered to him, glancing warily at the three men stood behind him with their spears levelled in different directions should an intruder burst in. He turned around again quickly when Amenemhet began speaking; eager not to miss a word of the explanation that he felt sure would soon be given.

"Clearly, you are the saviour spoken of in the prophecy, since you have both the emerald green eyes, and the lightning bold mark upon your person," began the priest, gazing at Harry. "I believe you may already know something about the evil that you face."

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything, as he wanted to hear the entire story this time.

The priest nodded slightly, as if to himself, before continuing: "The only way that the evil of Seth can truly be vanquished is by using the knowledge contained within the book of Thoth. Thoth is our god of wisdom, and it is said that he wrote a book containing such magical knowledge that by the time you'd read the first page you would be able to enchant the heaven and the earth, the mountains and the seas. Imagine what someone as powerful as you would be able to do upon finishing the book, Mr Potter."

Harry started suddenly, already somewhat shaken. "How do you know my name? How do you know how powerful I am? And if I am that powerful, why can't I just take the book of Thoth with me now and be done with it?"

Amenemhet paused, clearly considering what to say. "As to how I know your name, which is easily found by someone who knows where to look. It is proclaimed loudly by your aura. That is also how I know how powerful you are. As to the book of Thoth, nobody knows where it is exactly, nor do we know how to bypass the fury of Thoth to retrieve it."

"Right," Harry answered, "How can you see my aura? And if the book is so impossible to retrieve, how do you expect me to find it and use it to kill Voldemort and…Seth?"

To his surprise, one of the guards standing behind him spoke up this time. "Seeing auras is very rare. Only around ten people in the world are capable of the ability. I believe in England there is one who has the capability, someone from the Ollivander family." Seeing Harry's nod, the burly man continued, "As for the book of Thoth, it has been foretold that you will find the book and be able to use it. We do not know how, although the legend of Setna will shed some light."

The old priest nodded. "Thank you, Kemnebi. Now, Mr Potter, are you aware that upon your eighteenth birthday you will become the rightful Pharaoh of magical Egypt? Ah, judging by the look on your face, you were not aware. It is true, however. As the only magical descendent of Osiris, the god-king who gave Egypt its civilisation, you are the heir to our throne. Hence the line in the prophecy which refers to _your_ nation, in case you were wondering."

Harry was speechless once again. In the last 24 hours he had met a god who happened to be related to him, had been told that Cedric would be brought back from the dead, had travelled to Egypt, been threatened at spear-point, and told that he was royalty and was expected to vanquish an ancient evil! It was all getting to be a bit too much.

"If you don't mind," he began somewhat haltingly, addressing the priest sitting opposite him. "I need some time to think about this, and my friends and family will be wondering where I am. Could we finish the rest of this discussion in a few days time, when I'm feeling less overwhelmed?"

"Ah but of course," Amenemhet replied kindly, "no doubt you will need to discuss these new developments with a few people who may be able to offer you help. I will reset your phoenix portkey to send you back to exactly where you left from, but you will be taking two bodyguards with you." The priest held up his hand to forestall any protests, "The news that our long awaited saviour-pharaoh has arrived will not be contained for long, and some will feel less jubilant than others. You will need to be protected at all times until you are back in Egypt."

Harry sat somewhat numbly, as two of the guards behind him stepped forward and went to stand by the door. Amenemhet quickly introduced them: "The one on the right who answered your questions is Kemnebi, the other is Bomani. Both are highly skilled warriors, and will be able to answer many of the questions you have about Egypt. I believe Kemnebi especially is well versed on the legend of the book of Thoth."

Reaching over the desk to take the phoenix portkey from the priest's hand, Harry went to stand by his two new bodyguards. "The activating word is 'Osiris'" said the man still sitting at the desk. "I will be seeing you in a few days, Mr Potter. Goodbye."

And with that farewell, Harry muttered the activation word under his breath, very aware of the hands on both his shoulders, and the nagging feeling that was telling him that he already missed what was apparently his country.

Feeling the disorientating effects of a portkey for the second time that day, Harry ended up being dumped roughly on his bed, with Kemnebi and Bomani landing solidly beside him. Looking up, Harry's eyes widened. There, standing by his bedroom door, was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was looking at Harry and his two companions with a very odd look in his blue eyes indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer remains the same.**

* * *

"Harry," Dumbledore began, his blue eyes staring at Harry seriously from beneath his bushy white eyebrows, "A group of people were sent to collect you this morning, but you were not here. The Dursleys were not aware that you had left. Perhaps you would care to inform me as to where you have been and…who your companions are?" This last was said with a pointed look towards Bomani and Kemnebi, and Harry flushed, slightly embarrassed that he had caused such a fuss. But then he remembered how much had been kept from him that summer, and he grew slightly angry.

"Why should I share my secrets with you, when you make no effort to do the same Headmaster?" he said, outwardly calm, but inwardly he was terrified, not believing that he had just said something so rude to _Albus Dumbledore_!

Luckily Dumbledore didn't seem to be angry at the comment, instead he looked somewhat chagrined. "Indeed Harry, I am well aware that you are grossly uninformed as to what has happened since the end of the school year. Unfortunately, letters are not secure enough for such delicate information, and it has simply not been feasible for anyone to visit you until today."

Slightly mollified, but still unwilling to give away any of the information that he had learnt in the last twenty-four hours, Harry simply gazed at Dumbledore, his green eyes impassive. Whilst he could understand that it was a risk to send letters containing any important information, he didn't completely believe that nobody had had even an hour to visit him and explain some things. Especially since _he_ had been the one to witness Voldemort's resurrection!

Sighing, the headmaster spoke again. "Perhaps Harry, we should adjourn to headquarters, so that we can both shed some light on what has been happening. I'm afraid that it is as the Muggles would say, 'top-secret' so you will have to say farewell to your companions for the time being."

Before Harry could reply, Kemnebi had stepped forward from where he had been standing calmly at one side of the room, keeping a very close eye on the proceedings. "We may not leave Harry Khenti for any reason." Was all he said, but it was clear that he meant every word.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what occurred in the awkward silence that followed, but suddenly a speculative gleam had entered Dumbledore's eyes, and he nodded. "Very well, all four of us shall leave for headquarters. If you will all just memorise what is written on this piece of parchment, we will take a portkey to our destination."

Reaching over for the piece of parchment in Dumbledore's hand, Harry read the short missive silently, before handing it to Kemnebi for the two guards to read.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are at_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London._

Having ascertained that everyone had read the parchment, Dumbledore flicked his wand and it burst into flames, startling Bomani, who had been holding it. The tall man had jumped almost imperceptibly, before levelling a glare at the old wizard. Still, he, along with Kemnebi and Harry, reached forward to touch the quill that would transport them to their new destination, and as they were whisked away, Harry wondered exactly how many portkeys he would have to take that day.

The group landed with a thud in a dank hallway, and before Harry had a chance to establish any more than that, a curtain at the other end of the hall flew open, revealing a portrait of an old, very angry looking woman.

"How dare you enter the home of my forefathers? Bringing in any rabble that you can find! Dirtying the air with the breath of the impure! Filth! Half-breeds! _Mudbloods!_"

This last, caused Harry to jump to his feet, looking at the portrait sharply. He detested the word mudblood, mostly because it was always an insult towards his mother and to his friend, Hermione. He might not be able to stop every bigoted witch or wizard, but he could damn well stop this portrait! He walked quickly up to the still screaming painting, but before he could say anything, the portrait's jaw had dropped, and a shaking two-dimensional finger was being pointed in his direction.

"What has been done that such a wizard is bought into my household?" she hissed, a look of fright flickering in her eyes. Before anything could be said, she had fled from the frame, and the curtain had snapped shut.

Bemused, Harry turned around, only to find himself subject to a great deal of incredulous gazes. It seemed that everybody had heard the commotion, and come out to see what was happening. Just in time to see a hag of a portrait flee in fright from Harry, when previous methods had failed so miserably.

Finally, the silence was broken. "Bloody hell mate!" breathed Ron Weasley, his eyes wide. "What did you say to her?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't say anything. I just looked at her."

At this, Fred and George half ran, half stumbled down from their viewing point halfway up to the stairs, and prostrated themselves in front of Harry, who by now was looking slightly uncomfortable. "O Great One! We are not worthy to be looked upon by he whose eyes make evil old portraits flee in terror!"

Harry was about to say something suitably scathing when Dumbledore once again made his presence known. "Entertaining as your antics are, Messrs Weasley," he said, his eyes twinkling, "I'm afraid the beginning of tonight's meeting has been delayed for long enough already."

Molly Weasley immediately began bustling around, shooing the children upstairs, however when she began attempting to move Harry upstairs, Dumbledore intervened once again. "Thank you Molly, but there's no need for Harry to go upstairs. He'll be joining us for this meeting."

Molly turned around in shock, "Albus! What are you thinking? He's just a child! Only just fifteen and you want him to sit in on an order meeting? I'm sure Harry would much rather go upstairs and gossip with his friends!"

Slightly offended at the unconscious implication that he was not mature enough to join an order meeting, whatever that was, Harry slipped past Molly and into the kitchen, assuming that was where the meeting would be held, since that was where all the adults had headed.

Shutting the door on Molly's protests, Harry paused as he head the raised voice of Ron: "Why does he get to go to a meeting? He only just got here, we've been here all summer and we're not allowed. I've fought just as much as he has, I should be let in too! Why does _he_ always have to be the special one?"

Hearing this rather vitriolic argument caused Harry to wince slightly. He doubted that Ron would be particularly pleased by the news that Harry was the rightful pharaoh of magical Egypt and the descendent of a god. Hearing it put that way in his head caused Harry to wince again. _Nope, _he thought, _Ron definitely won't be pleased with this development._

Having been lost in his thoughts for a few moments, Harry had missed the entrance of his two guards, and the sudden silence caused him to look up, noticing that he was once again on the receiving end of many shocked stares.

"Harry?" came a tentative voice from Harry's right, and he looked around, spotting Remus Lupin just before he spoke again. "Do you…know these men?"

Harry nodded somewhat tiredly. "Yes, Professor Lupin, Bomani and Kemnebi are my…well, my bodyguards I suppose."

Remus' somewhat automatic response that Harry should call him Remus because he wasn't a professor anymore was lost in a sea of voices, all shouting out different things. One voice was particularly noticeable though, and caused Harry's shoulders to stiffen.

"Bodyguards?" Severus Snape repeated disbelievingly. "And what fool put the notion in your head that you needed _bodyguards_ Potter? Or are they just there to hold up your already inflated head?"

Harry was about to reply with something somewhat rude and immature, when Bomani stepped in. "We have been charged with protecting the life of Harry Khenti. Should we need to die in the process of fulfilling this charge, we would do so willingly and gladly."

Both guards made for a very imposing sight, standing in the least lit corner of the kitchen. Bomani was tall and bald, the white gleam of his eyes and teeth clearly visible against the dark brown of his skin. Kemnebi was shorter, and his skin was lighter, but his compact, muscle-bound frame left nobody in any doubt that he would be a formidable opponent. One of his eyes constantly assessed the room, looking for threats, whilst the other which was milky-white with blindness was still in its socket. Harry was very glad that they were there to protect him.

The statement made by Bomani seemed to have struck everyone dumb, even Snape, and the room which Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Sirius Black entered a moment later was eerily silent.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed joyfully, throwing his arms around his godfather.

"Hello there, kiddo." The ex-convict replied warmly, ruffling Harry's unruly hair. "What kind of crazy situation have you got yourself into this time, eh?"

"I'm sure that is something we would _all_ like to know." Dumbledore interrupted, before Harry could say anything in reply to his godfather. "As promised Harry, information in exchange for information, Minister Fudge refuses to acknowledge that Lord Voldemort has returned, and many of the public believe it, out of fear. You and I, as the main perpetrators of this so-called 'lie' are being rather maligned in the press, I'm afraid. Lord Voldemort has been lying low, I rather suspect that he recognises the wizarding world's refusal to believe in his return is to his advantage."

Harry nodded slowly. He wasn't surprised that he was being used as a scapegoat, ever since he had entered the wizarding world he had been either hailed as a hero, or the exact opposite. One thing though, was bothering him: "What about Cedric? How can they explain away his death?" he demanded.

Sirius fielded this question. "People have died in the Triwizard Tournament before, Harry. Fudge is just passing it off as a tragic accident."

Digesting this information, Harry pondered on how much information he would offer in return. "Well, it's only fair for me to tell you some of what's happened to me, I guess. I've been in Egypt. Bomani and Kemnebi are two Egyptian guards who have been sent to protect me."

A tall, red-headed man with a fang earring, who Harry recognised as Bill Weasley interrupted at this point. "Whereabouts in Egypt have you been? How did you get there, you need a sanctioned portkey to leave the country?"

Kemnebi answered this question, which was lucky, since all Harry had known was that he had been taken to a magical place in Egypt. "He arrived in the Royal Court at Alexandria by portkey."

"The Royal Court?" Bill repeated in surprise, "How were you not taken prisoner as soon as you got there? Entrance to the Royal Court is by invitation only!"

This time Bomani answered, and he looked somewhat offended. "We would not do anything to harm the future pharaoh of our country!"

The uproar that greeted this statement was really quite astounding thought Harry, and he resigned himself to answering questions for the next few hours or so.

* * *

After everyone in the room had had their questions answered to what they considered to be a suitable extent, Dumbledore spoke again, the twinkle in his eyes back at full force. "Harry, we too have a prophecy which regards you and Lord Voldemort. Having heard this other prophecy, it is of my belief that both are accurate. The prophecy that I heard more than a decade ago states that you will have 'the power the Dark Lord knows not.' The knowledge contained within the Book of Thoth will certainly count as something that Lord Voldemort is not aware of."

"So you're going to let me go?" Harry asked, inwardly relieved that he would be able to go on his quest. He did not know why he was so concerned about finding this book, but something within him had become very insistent that he should go.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied, to the shock of most people in the room, especially Molly Weasley. "It is lucky that we in the order have somebody who knows Egypt well. Bill Weasley will be accompanying you on your journey. I hope that nobody objects to this?"

Nobody in the room replied, although some looked as though they wanted to. Bill Weasley looked as though Christmas had come early, so Harry didn't think that he'd have to worry about dragging an unwilling guide along with him.

After about ten minutes of rather boring discussion where arrangements were being made, Harry slipped out of the kitchen and upstairs, where he was immediately met by a barrage of questions from his friends. Somewhat hurt that they were more interested in the Order meeting than him, Harry found that he was less angry that he was not allowed to share much information with his friends than he had expected to be.

"I can't tell you much," he began, ignoring the immediate protests that this statement caused. "Just that I won't be at school this year, at least for the beginning."

"What do you mean you won't be at school?" Hermione demanded somewhat shrilly. "What could possibly be more important? This is our OWLS year Harry!"

Harry gazed at her thoughtfully, causing her to fidget somewhat before he answered. "Some things are more important than school and exams, Hermione. Saving the world from evil, for example."

He had been planning on sitting down and chatting with his friends, but the mood seemed somewhat spoilt. Resolving to try talking to them again later when they had calmed down a bit, Harry left the room and his gaping friends behind him, and headed back down to the kitchen, just in time to hear Molly Weasley scream in shock. Quickening his pace, Harry burst through the door to be confronted by a rather shocking scene.

The Order members who had crowded round Amos Diggory and the intact, very much alive body of Cedric Diggory turned in shock as Harry smacked his head.

"I cannot _believe_ I forgot about this part."


End file.
